


Первый взмах кисти

by AlixCh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixCh/pseuds/AlixCh





	Первый взмах кисти

Асагава Норито.  
Я вновь и вновь вывожу это имя, стараясь привыкнуть к нему.  
Прежнее имя - как и прежний я - умерло где-то на лесной тропинке между границей владений даймё Тосокабэ и воротами Нидзёдоно, дворца принцессы-лисы.  
Асагава Норито. Какой он? Каким стал я, пройдя через смерть и границу между мирами людей и лис...  
Может, когда-нибудь мне удастся понять - или просто перестать задавать ненужные вопросы.  
Во дворе у столетней глицинии щебечут фрейлины. Та, что сорвет первый распустившийся цветок, первой в этом году обретет возлюбленного. Каждая лисичка хочет опередить остальных. Заметив меня, они раскрывают веера, пряча смущенные лица...

端午の節句 (танго но секку)  
На полке, покрытой зеленым сукном, выстроились куклы-воины в прекрасных доспехах. Кажется, они ждут только знака, чтобы броситься в бой. Юная лисичка, встав на цыпочки, аккуратно расставляет фигурки тигров и лошадей. Тонкие пальцы старательно придерживают рукав.  
Ветер чуть колышет кои-нобори на шесте. Карп всего один, хотя и длинный - не меньше двух дзё. Наверное, у химэгими есть сын...

端午の節句 - 続行  
Мальчик, живущий во дворце, должен быть уже почти взрослым. Странно, что я не видел его до сих пор. Хотя... многое ли я видел? Криптомерии у ворот, встревоженное лицо Нидзё-химэ, шаловливых фрейлин в нарядных шелках... да свои побелевшие волосы, отразившиеся в чаше с водой. Словно Юки-онна коснулась...

Мне неловко спрашивать химэгими о сыне. Дни запрета не могут длиться вечно...  
На галерее молодые слуги увлеченно мастерят бумажных змеев - забавный обычай.

鴉 (karasu)  
Крик ворона на рассвете.  
Черный силуэт на оголенной ветке.  
Символ одинокой осени или слепящей снежной белизны.  
Что может он предвещать на пороге лета?

Юной принцессой  
Оборотилась лисица...  
Весенний ветер

Думал ли я, слушая сказки...

Вот и прошел День Ирисов...  
Спальню мою не узнать. Шепча "по велению принцессы", девушки-лисы расставили нарядные ширмы, развесили кусудама на ярких шелковых нитях... странно и неловко понимать, что все эти хлопоты - ради одного чужака...

Весь день - в ирисах. На галерее разбросаны листья. Сёбу-ю - ванна с цветами, благо, зажившие раны позволили мне насладиться ею. Подносы с традиционными лакомствами - рисовые колобки-тимаки, завернутые в листья ириса, касива-моти - рисовые лепешки в дубовых листьях, рис-сэкихан, сваренный с красными бобами. Даже в сакэ - мелко накрошенные листья... Доблести, успеха и здоровья желала мне химэгими.  
Кто бы подумал, что проклятый и изгнанный людьми найдет приют и заботу - среди лис...

Одобрительные крики из-за ограды. Традиционные состязания.  
Мне хотелось бы натянуть лук, но...

Цветок ириса  
Почти завял -  
Весенние сумерки

Майские льют дожди...  
Майские льют дожди.  
Что это? Лопнул на бочке обод?  
Звук чуть слышен в ночи

Вчера весь день лил дождь.  
Не хотелось брать в руки кисть...  
В сундуке среди книг отыскался свиток Манъёсю, старательно переписанный женской рукой.

Вторя моему голосу, где-то за струями дождя звучало кото...

***  
Вчера Нидзё-химэ спешно покинула дворец в сопровождении двух десятков воинов.  
Фрейлины непривычно тихи - ни музыки, ни разговоров...  
И только - долгая жалоба...

Дзоки  
Этой ночью луна была прекрасна, а прохладный ветер играл верхушками сосен. В траве сладкозвучно звенели насекомые, далеко разносились крики оленей... с каждым мигом я все острее ощущал, что я не дома, и сердце мое трепетало. Да, именно в таком месте и должно обитать божество - подумалось мне невольно...

Отложил свиток и вгляделся в ночную тьму.  
Этой ночью луна была прекрасна...

Думал ли я, читая старинные повести...  
Раннее утро.  
Южные ворота дворца всегда закрыты. Они разделяют мир лис и мир людей.  
Я живу среди них всего... сколько?  
Неделю, две, три - не знаю. К чему считать дни? Жизнь человека быстротечна, а лисы хранят секрет бессмертия, им некуда спешить и не к чему жадно вглядываться в строки календаря...

В Нидзё-доно нет часов. Стражники не возглашают время. Рассвет - полдень - закат - и опять рассвет...

Безмятежно любоваться красотой цветущей глицинии...  
Безмятежно любоваться красотой цветущей глицинии или помнить, что мир непостоянен и не искать привязанностей...

Фрейлины негромко беседовали на галерее, ожидая возвращения принцессы и принца.  
Каким бесполезным чувствую я себя, выводя на бумаге эти строки. Кисть вместо меча, палочки-хаси вместо лука и стрел...

и лишь вечерний туман...

Лепестки осыпаются прямо на струганые доски...  
Лепестки осыпаются прямо на струганые доски галереи.  
Открыв боковую дверь, устраиваюсь на пороге.  
Сегодня девочки-лисы пребывают в суетливом веселье. Химэгими возвращается, возвращается химэгими, радостно щебечут они.

По двору степенно проходит старик в придворных одеждах. Почти миновав глицинию, он останавливается и, помедлив миг, оборачивается ко мне. Вместо лица - гладкая белая поверхность...

ловец стрекоз...  
ворота Югимон с первым лучом солнца распахнуты настежь, в каждом дворике и флигеле - возбужденное оживление  
девушки-лисы, вооруженные нагината, торжественно выстроились меж воротами и дворцом Корёдэн  
под уздцы ведут белого коня, химэгими в парадном платье восседает на нем, бережно прижимая к груди ворох разноцветных шелков  
когда она минует меня, замечаю в шелестящем коконе бессильно свесившуюся детскую ножку  
белая кожа с розовой лентой ожога

***  
...химэгими ждала перед ширмой - оскорбительно простой, лишенной рисунков и надписей.  
\- Хочу познакомить тебя кое с кем, Асагава. - Заглянула за ширму, едва заметно улыбнулась. - Но чуть позже, а пока - спугнем воробья...

Мне странно сидеть к ней так близко, почти соприкасаясь коленями, слыша, как падает на узорчатый лист капля с отброшенной небрежно кисти.  
Так близко и так далеко.  
Тонкая рука зябко прячется в шелке.


End file.
